Nosy Brats
by niam06
Summary: It was their decision. They went to the pizzeria knowing the danger of it. But yet they would not relinquish. No, they wanted to know what really happened at Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. After all, a pair of nosy brats like them could not help but stick their noses where no one had called them.


Hello everybody! (Despicable me reference :P), this is my first fic ever! Yet this is not my own fic I am just translating it. The original fic is written in Spanish and I talked to the author, SoFiLeXa, and made a deal in which I would translate her fic to an English version. So here it is, it is a Five Nights at Freddy's fic. One thing and I will be clear about this, THIS IS NOT A HORROR STORY. Sorry for the all caps but let's be honest, when you hear the words "Five Nights at Freddy's" we think of terror. Well this is not one of those stories; it is a humor story hoping to just get a laugh out from inside of you. Also the characters are all Latin so there will be a lot of Spanish words those will have this (*) and each word with that sign will have an explanation at the end of the chapter. So here we go…

**WARNING**: Explicit indecent language.

-Living here will be boring…

A man, a woman, and two teens traveled in a car, with a new place as their destiny

-No, maybe not that much

The man. Tall, portly and brownish skin, light honey colored eyes and slightly long, flat dark hair. The woman. Her hair, waved and brown, her eyes a greenish color, her skin almost as white as snow and a delicate figure.

-Yes, yes it will. This place could have every single entertainment in the world, but it will never be like living near my family- she crossed her arms like a little girl, looking out the window.

-Don't worry about it, I'll be able to visit you, and you'll be able to visit me- Said her cousin/best friend, as she smiled kindly –But for God's sake, I am so hungry, isn't there any food around here?- She looked at the window just like her cousin. –That would be boring

-There a pizza place near by- Said the man.

-Oh, uncle! Can we go by? I am starving! - Pleaded the brown skinned girl. She was around 18 years old, same age as her cousin. She had an exotic violet hair with beautiful waves that reached around half her back. A pair of simple black glasses decorated her face, showing behind them some beautiful green eyes.

-Don't ask me- smiles planted on the man's face -There are two ladies who are desperate to get to the new house

-I'm not desperate, don't stop because of me- Said the woman, concentrated on her phone's screen.

\- And, well I'm…- The girl who stopped staring out the window turned her head towards her cousin while she stretched. – I'm sleepy- She moved herself to be in a fetal position, letting her brown flat hair, recently cut to her shoulders, fall down and cover her face.

The violet-haired girl got close to her cousin with a sinister smile.

-Say yes dude, do it or I'll erase your entry on Five Night's at Freddy's- She whispered, without letting her smile down. The brown-haired lifted her head, looking at her indignant, with her hazel eyes, putting a hand on her chest.

-Pure evil radiates from your whole being- She turned her head so that her hair fell back, a movement worthy of a spoiled little princess. She looked at her white hands, closing them in a fist, giving up. –I'm hungry too dad

-Then we'll go get pizza- The car diverted from the original destiny, going towards the green-eye's beloved pizza place.

-What pizza place is it? Mr. Ricky's? Papa Johns? Domino's? Fatty pizza? (?)- Insisted the brown-skinned, extremely excited

-There is no Fatty pizza here, Darkness.

-Gabriela, how many times have I told you to stop calling your cousin, Luz*, that!

-But mom! - She laughed for the first time since the trip started –Admit it's hilarious!- Her mother looked at her with a raised eyebrow , while on the other hand her dad was laughing.

-Don't worry auntie, she says it because she is jealous of my brilliancy- She too flipped her hair back, just like hear cousin did before, and then she gave up and laughed along her uncle and her cousin.

-But anyway, I can't remember the pizza place's name- Admitted Gabriela's mother looking at the car's celling trying to remember.

-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza? – Asked the light-skinned smiling ironically, she and her cousin laughed softly.

\- Yes, that's it! - said the man, whose name was Ivan, -How'd you guys know?-

The smiles on the girl's faces vanished immediately. That had to be a really, really bad joke.

-You're kidding right? - Asked Luz, who was about to have a stroke, or an epileptic attack, or a heart attack, whatever happened first.

-Why would it be? - Said Luisa, the girl's aunt, while she looked at her intrigued

-Mom, it's the pizza place from the game! The one with the evil dolls! – Screamed Gabriela desperate

-The one with the stuffed animals you made me spend on? – inferred her father

-That one- the cousins hugged each other, shiting themselves from their fear.

The adults looked at each other smiling and ignoring the senseless fear from the girls.

They parked with total tranquility, there were very few cars even considering the huge size, and incredible popularity, as it was. Even so, completely ignoring the pleas of two girls , entered the establishment and easily found a table. A waiter came over to ask for their order.

-Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, what I can serve you?- He spoke with a friendly smile

-Well, girls, what do you want to order?- Asked Luisa reading the menu to view different types of pizza offered

-Pizza- said the cousins in unison. Both of them were too busy looking for the animatronics, but even though their eyes scanned the place thoroughly, saw only adult eating pizza and brats, say, children running around this place. She chuckled as she and her husband asked no opinion pizza girl.

-Do you want anything else?- insisted the waiter.

-Where's Foxy?- Gabriela suddenly interrupted, looking directly at the man.

\- What? -

\- Foxy, the animatronic- She repeated -that looks like a fox-

\- He ...- He began to sweat as he scratched his neck with a nervous smile -is out of service ... malfunction-

-Oh- was her only response before turning her gaze back to the stage. The waiter left and returned a while later with pizza.

The girls finished their pizza quickly, and even adults taking advantage tasted the taste of your food, they decided to tour the facility.

-Oooooh, So creepy -The purple-haired tensed walking down the establishment very close to her cousin.

-Wey*, How is it that children find it nice this? He pointed to a poster with a picture of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, Chica specifically -Hell, just look at that face! -

-If they listen to reggaeton, no wonder they like this -Both shrugged and laughed- Hey, what if ... they are for a looking night guard? -The Hazel eyed the hit her cousin- Ouch! -

-I'd be crazy to stay in a diabolic pizzeria from 12 to 6, no joda*- she said letting out all the Latin spirit that still kept.

-I'm joking, Do you think I dare night stay here for an hour? No mija*- she crossed her arms with a small smile between nervous and sarcastic.

-Well, Luz, How long will your parents be gone? – Asked Gabriela walking through the grim place. Their footsteps were heard with a dark bottom echo, and their voices were even more frightening.

-No idea, just know that we will be many months together ... Maybe one year or more- she sighed heavily, -their work is something busy, what I can say? They just want the best for me.

-I understand ... -They were interrupted by the voice of Gabriela's mother, who told them they were leaving.

Before leaving, curiosity won them and went to check on Pirate Cove. Slightly opened the curtain and there it was, lying, discarded like trash. A shiver ran through their bodies and they immediately ran to the exit, but not before turning to see the show that the other animatronics did for the few children who watched cheerfully.

The rest of the day passed normally. The days became weeks and weeks almost two months, in which some days the cousins walked to the pizzeria to hang. One day ...

-Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mo ...

-WHAT?!

-Am I big enough to find a job and earn my own money?-She tilted her head to one side.

-Look Mija, you leave my house –she continued cutting potatoes for soup.

-Mom, seriously, can I take the job of night guard in Fazbear Freddy's Pizza?- She pouted childishly - Anda mami*, Luz accompany me, we'll be fine, not passing anything wrong in this pizzeria and less at night, everything will be quiet, go, Yeah?

-Sure.

-Come on mom, let me ...- She looked at her mother raising an eyebrow -Did you just say that I can take a job that lasts from midnight to six o'clock in a pizzeria haunted with possessed animatronics moving at night and trying to kill me?

-You want me to put some resistance?- She said Not paying much attention to her. She knew her daughter was just kidding

-You're right, thanks! - She ran to the room of her cousin, got her out of bed, took money and ran to the door -Bye Mommy, we are leaving to get the job! –With that said the door closed and the girls ran to the pizzeria.

The man Who was responsible for accepting the new security guard, was surprised that two young girls wanted to risk his life in such a way. But anyway, the end of the day ...

-Freddy's Pizza Fazbear not take care of ...

-of Dismemberment, injury or if we die overnight, but all right, all right- spoke the purple-haired. The man looked at them even more surprised, you could even say that with some trepidation, but it was the decision of the girls, so he just gave them the contract to sign that would be guards for five nights at the restaurant, praying for the welfare of the girls.

They had been given employment at four in the afternoon, and begin the same day. They were on vacation, so the time did not matter. They returned home, prepared a backpack with things "necessary" in their situation, and when was 11:30 pm, they headed to the pizza place .

-Marica* I'm scared, why the hell did we accept this? -Luz trembled with each step that they approached the place of their nightmares.

\- I do not know, marica, we are going to be creamed -Gabriela she hugged her cousin with crisp voice.

-Weren't you crazy to stay in a diabolical pizzeria?

-Isn't that you dared not stay even one hour at night?

\- ... Touché.

They entered the pizzeria at 11:45 pm. The whole body was shaking them and they could barely speak. Several employees who were leaving the place asked them why they had taken the job if caused them so much fear. Neither themselves could answer that question.

11:55 pm, the few employees who were running to and fro, desperate to get out as soon as possible.

At 11:57, there were only girls in the establishment...

-Okay, we're here; we have very little time to organize. I'll take care of the camera and you take care of the doors

-WHAT?! AND WHY ME, PAJÚA*?!

-¡Coño*, Do you think I want to close the door when the fat duck or the gay rabbit come?! I'll paralyze instantly!

-And You believe that I do?! Do you think I will invite to have tea?!

-COÑO, YOU TAKE CARE THAT DOOR! - Her cousin hit her in the head.

-I SAID NO BITCH!

-Coño, fine ...- He rubbed the blow with childlike expression- We take turns.

In the meantime

-¿Fat duck...?

-¿Gay rabbit...?

-This will be a very fun week...

**Night 1**

**12:00 am**

-We're going to die, Luz- said the brunette leaning with much fear in one of the doors -We are going to be slaughtered, we'll be put in the costumes and then be eaten with salt and pepper.

-You'll have to be eaten with sugar –She checked pirate cove- Because you're a bitter, sour, bile, citrus, salty.

-Shut up bitch - The phone rang making both jump- HAIL MARY IMMACULATE!- She put a hand on her heart with heavy breathing.

-¡No Big deal! We know what it says

-And ... How about the cameras?- She saw the green-eyed check the cameras.

-Well, Ummm ... Everyone is on stage, closed pirate cove. All right, for now...

**1:00**

-Luz, I was thinking ...- Spoke the one now handling the cameras, making sure that everyone was still in their places- If we are to spend seven nights here, we probably will not survive ... So we should enjoy it, right?- SHe smiled nervously.

-That only happens in cartoons -of suddenly heard noises -Oh no, Oh no!- She lit the lights there was nothing

The Cameras had stopped working for a moment. When they finally worked, the animatronics ... were still in place - Are they playing with me? – She almost wept with frustration.

Gabriela picked up a tablet that they had brought, where they kept all the information from the pizzeria that gave them Internet- Okay, Ummm, that sometimes happens ... You hear noises but they keep in their place, it says here he shrugged.

**2:00 a.m.**

-Really they haven't moved? - As if the brunette had invoked them, the cameras stopped working for a moment, and then showed that Bonnie was gone.

-IT MOVED, SHIT IT MOVED! - She quickly searched and found it in the food area- SHIT!

-¿Bonnie or Chica? - She asked scared.

-Who you think? He who eats his own shit- (Rodents eat their feces ... Seriously).

-Oh God, this is not good for my health- Out of curiosity, she touched the button on the left light, and a certain bunny observed the,- CRAP, CRAP, MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*!- SHe pressed the button on the door before falling back, almost experiencing a heart attack- DAMN IT, I WANT MY MOMMY! FUCK LIFE!- She started crying in a childishly fetal position.

-¡Gaby it's not the moment!

-Y-You're right ... -She wiped the tears rising and opening the door, and there was no one.

**3:00 a.m.**

-Marica ...- SHe spoke to the long hair, which had shut out Chica.

-Talk To Me.

-F-F-Foxy...

-HE CAME OUT?!

-N-no, b-but the curtain...

-DON'T YOU REMOVE THE VIEW FROM HIM!

-Of course, I'll just spend the energy we have and need!

**4:00 a.m.**

-How much energy is left?

-40%, Gabriela ... – They Both watched the doors closed because of an unexpected visit from Bonnie and Chica -We have to find a way to save energy ...

-If I could just turn off this stupid fan ...- SHe spoke with contempt. He had disconnected it and the shit thing kept working. According internet, it was because cupcake Chica, who did not want to leave her place.

-Well, since both doors are closed ... She took out a jacket – We're supposed to use it as part of uniform , how do I look?

-Coño, chica*, you look fat- She joked. It was a typical jokes that they always did. Without realizing it, she leaned against the right wall, pressing the buttons on it. The light came on while the door opened and showed a very angry Chica.

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

\- Shit, NO, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! -The hazel-eyed said with her fist hitting the button on the door, closing in the face of Chica -mierdaaa!

**5:00 a.m.**

-WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT ME; DAMN?! -The duck / chicken was really hysterical.

-I did not say it about you, I said it about her- She pointed to her friend. She saw that it was 5:30, and had 20% energy ... -That is enough, also weona*, what the fuck is wrong with your eyes? Did not sleep well or what?

-Chica, Look, you don't even look like a woman -The bird stuck to the window, which had a huge desire to break.

-We know your history- dared to say Gabriela- we know about the bite of 87, we know the abduction of children, know almost all about you ...

-¿What bite?- He wondered Chica

-Almost, that's why accept this job- She picked up a pencil and a note pad, sat opposite the chicken -Tell me, why kill the guards? Is it some childhood trauma?

-We are going to massacre your and ill stare in to your eyes while the like drains out of them and then we'll stuff you into suits and squeeze your organs out- Her tone was so sadistic that young embracedeachother, just at the time when the energy is gone .

-WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

-SHIT, I WANT MY MOM!

-Luz ... Do you remember when you had said it was robozoófilia because I "loved" Foxy, and you told me that you "loved" Bonnie?

-Aha- barely whispered.

-IT'S LIE! WE ARE GOING TO DIE, WE ARE GOING TO BE KILLED, AND...!

**6:00 a.m.**

Saved by the Bell

-¡WE SURVIVED THE FIRST NIGHT FUCK!- This time the cry was part of the purple haired - TAKE THAT BITCHES, TASTE IT! –She showed her longer finger to animatronics when he passed them to leave.

-Can't wait to see you tomorrow -I whispered the only female among the animatronics. The girls screamed like little girls and ran home.

*Luz: Means light, it is the green-eyed's name

*Wey: Means dude

*No joda: Can mean, don't bother me, don't bug me, don't joke around like that, etc.

*mija: can mean, little girl, baby, or dude

*anda mami: means come on mom

*marica: can mean, fag or gay but girls in latin Americans call themselves that as a joke

*pajua: means bitch or slut

*coño: means vajayjay

*Mierda: means shit or crap

*chica: means girl

*weona: means dude

Well this was the first chapter, hope you like it, hope you had a laugh, and I'll see you in a week when ill upload the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Again this story is not mine I am only the translator.

XOXO, Nia


End file.
